Mr Perveted: Highclass Stalker
by YaAz97
Summary: So this is Maidsama kind of ishh.. Rated T for might be inappropriate words.. First time writing.. Its about a girl hating a guy that suddenly left her life without any explanation but when he suddenly pops out of nowhere, what would she do?
1. Intro:MY RAMBLINGS OF INSECURITIES

Okay.. This is my first time writing a fic.. I haven't try this shit before so PLEASE go easy on me.. I got this idea from a manga that I really love and I thought 'Hey,since I really love this manga series, I wanted to know what would happen if I made it into my kind of story' Something like that.. So if any of you guys have read the manga series name 'Kaichou Wa Maid Sama' then yes.. I did based of the my fic from that.. but that's just it.. only the characters would look like the characters from the manga but the story,the plot,the name was all mine.. so yeah.. Please enjoy and review.. Reviews that are meant to help are greatly welcome! So yeah.. I'm not sure when I'll post this fic of mine.. but I'll be soon..


	2. 1

#OF MORNING JOG AND STUMBLING INTO ACQUAINTANCE THAT YOU DON'T WANNA MEET

The alarm clock sings and kept on singing as it shows the time. It was 5.30 in the damn morning, and our little miss heroine who are still sleeping might be running late on her daily schedules if she kept on sleeping in her big comfy bed. Suddenly, the young lady jerks up from her pillow, hands all over her nightstand trying to grab her alarm clock. She grunts loudly as she did not manage to find it with her head still drowsy from all her paper works and she barely had enough sleep as she went to sleep at 2 am that night. Though research may have said that a grown human would only need 3 hours of sleep, but with her kind of nasty schedules I bet 3 hours is like a mere blink of an eye.

"Shut up will ya, you damn clock!" she grunted.

She literally bashed the poor alarm clock back on her nightstand before she gets off from her bed, hurriedly went to her bathroom and briefly took a quick shower before she starts her daily jog. She walked out from her bathroom feeling refresh before she starts panicking as she saw her poorly bashed alarm clock shows that she was already 15 minutes late from her daily routine of 'a bit of a stroll in the morning breeze before going to work' kind of jog. Sighing out loud, she quickly grabs her black camouflage printed Puma sweater and her I-pod along with her wireless emerald coloured Beats Bluetooth headphone before heading out to her front door with her house keys in the pocket of her tracks.

She gaze at her wrist watch as she started to jog right after she got out of her elegant 1 storey bungalow that was given by her father to her as her graduation gift. No. She is not a 'Daddy's Little Princess'! In fact! Half of her teenage life was spent with the absentees of her beloved father that she trusted so much! No. Airayanna Miryssa Yuszayrynn Mohd Airyll will never be that kind of spoiled brat rich girl. All of her success was the fruit of her hard work ever since she is in her first year of high school in Teressa Foundation International Highschool. She has always been an independent girl. Never giving in to her troubles. Despite all the hardships that occurred in her life, she would still stand strong with her fiery will.

Nothing really intrigued her that much in life. When she says that she mean it, then she mean it! There was only one occurrence in her life that was the turning point of her world after her father sudden disappearance, and that occurrence was meeting the only boy who could make her feel so much in one glance. That boy is Syed Uzair Tazryll Kayrunmyrzzad Syed Uzammil.

Oh how she loves the way his blonde locks would look messy and spiky but felt soft in her hands. Yeah, of course she knows his spiky hair was soft. He once let her pet his head for a mere 5 minute since he was trying to sleep on her lap before she soon too, fell asleep. Only to wake up with him teasing her afterwards about how many pictures that he already took and how cute and vulnerable she is when she was fast asleep. Yeah, she used to loved- scratch that shit! Who was she kidding? Even after almost 7 years had passed, only his name that was embedded in her mind when people asked about her uninteresting private love life.

Even after 7 years that he had left her all alone without any contacts, she was still hoping that he will show up out of nowhere and swept her off her feet like he always did. But reality was never that sweet to her and here she is, jogging around the park in her housing estate, while hearing a song that he once sang to her because she was having a high fever that one time.

Hearing her watch beeps alarms her. The watch shows that it was 6.30 in the morning. And she still has a work place to go to. She is a famous diplomat for god sake. How can a trusted diplomat be late? She speeds up her tracks and sprint to her house. No. since our little miss Aira here is not an ordinary average 24 years old woman, when I said that she sprints it meant by she was sprinting like 30 km per hour. She quickly turns the knob to her house before closing it and went to bathroom to take a quick bath before going to work. By 6.50 am, she was all set by her bungalow front door with her keys and her briefcase in her hands before reaching her beautiful black Jimmy Choo's office shoe. Her black stockings glide gracefully at the edge of the shoe before her feet slips into the shoe perfectly. Locking the grills of her house and marched towards her metallic blue Swift, her tracks were stopped at her car door as she saw a huge lorry from some unknown moving company.

"Walker International Corps." She mumbles to herself as she saw the moving company's name. 'Hurm, where have I heard that name before?' she asked to herself.

"Alright! Alright! Okay, stop! That is good! Now unload all the things into the damn house will, you?! We still have more to fetch!" says the man that Aira assumes was the guy who was in charge of the moving company that was busy unloading the lorry's bonnet.

"Assalamualaikum!" she greets softly, trying to be polite.

The moving man, who it seems to be around her dad's age eyed her carefully before answering her greeting. " How can I help you, miss?" says the old man.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt your busy morning. I was wondering. Is there someone who is going to move into this house?" asked Aira as she points towards the house that was exactly on the left side of her house. The beautiful 2 storey bungalow has been empty for almost a half year now since the last renter moves out of the house. " Yeah, missy. That young man bought this house six months ago, and only have gotten the chance to move in today since he only arrived in Malaysia yesterday." Says the old man. " Oh, so this is the owner itself who will be living here?' she asked carefully. The old man only nods. Wow. 'I bet he is rich since he could buy this luxurious house. I wonder if he is alone or with his family' pondered Aira. " Anyway sir. What did you meant by the owner only just arrived yesterday?" she asked curiously. " owh, from what I have heard, missy. The young man who will be moving in today has arrived from England yesterday" says the old moving man. " Owh, so is he a foreigner?" she asked again, only to be sad when she saw the friendly old man was now gone from her vision, leaving her unanswered questions remained unanswered. Shrugging the matter off, she went into her car. As her engine roared to life, she drove out of her house, making her way to her office.

It was 7.30 am when she arrived at her office parking lot. Howard's Law Corp is the most well established and well known law company in most of Europe and East of Asia including Malaysia. Aira is proud for having the chance to work there for almost 2 years now since she graduated. Eventhough her dad is well known in Malaysia and hell she could just work as her dad's lawyer and sit back but that is just not her. Instead, she declined her dad's offer for her to be the CEO of Ry. Food Industries. It is not like that she was still awkward with her dad reappearance, but it is just sooo not her for to just grab all the convenient things in life without pouring any of her effort to succeed. So, she told her dad. Instead of handing the company over to her, she would rather her dad to give it to her little sister who are in her last year of her college degree in Bachelor of Culinary Business. Her dad would eye her suspiciously before shrugging it off with a mere laugh.

Since she is still early to work despite her late morning routine, Aira decided that she would treat herself some breakfast. So she fasten her pace towards the SONSH!NE Bakery that is located just down the street across her huge workplace. The bell chimes as she push through the bakery's revolving.

"Good morning! Welcome to the SONSH!NE Bakery, miss!" says the waitress who was waiting at the front door. She could only nod and smiled towards the friendly waitress. She heads to counter, having the barista to notice her. "Hey, Aira!" says the young boy with slicked back hair. "Hey, Naz. Give me the usual" she says smoothly. "Coming right up! Just take a seat first, I'll send it to you in 5" says the young barista name Nazri. Aira nodded and make her way to the nearest empty seat.

Nazri could not help but be excited to see the young lawyer so early in the morning. He has a small crush on her ever since he started working there 4 months ago. The young lady clad in black would always this air of confidence around her. He could not help but feel fascinated every time he saw her. Though he was two years younger than her, he still could not help but fell in love with her. Though it only started 2 months ago before he could call her friendly without having her glaring him with hostile stares. Damn the girl is really hard to be approach. She would always drew her line between them. So when she finally open up and let him in the friend zone, he was extremely excited.

"Hey! Here is your Caramel Latte Xtra Large Serving and 2 Plain Donuts, young miss"

The said girl look up from her Iphone 7 and smiled at him before gesturing him to seat. "So… What's the scoop?" Nazri asked eyeing her. "Nothing much. I am having a new neighbor today, and he might be a foreigner. I do not know if that is even true or not. And I have a meeting with the secretary of ATM today." Said Aira before sipping her latte.

"Anyway, need to go, or I will be late for work. Goodbye, Naz! Have a good day!" says Aira as she grab her things before rushing out of the bakery. Nazri could only sigh.

"I guess its still a long way to go trough" he told to himself before getting up.

"Umphh!!!"

With that sound, and now Aira was sent stumbling down the road. Some freaking jogger just bumped into her. She grunted out loud. Thank god that her things were okay, and nothing from her breakfast pack fell miserably.

"Sorry," she heard a masculine voice mumbled to her. Trying to stand up, she now see the man was crouching on the street, helping to retrieve her things. 'Hurm, at least he got common sense' she thought to herself.

The said man looked tall eventhough he was crouching. He had golden brownish blonde tresses and was clad in designer jogging suit. 'Even his jogging suit are the newest Nike exclusive jogging suit set' Aira thought to herself as she scan through the said man figure. But when the said man suddenly stands up and was clearly talking to her. Aira could feel her heartbeat rises and she thought she almost had a heart attack.

"Don't you think that staring is rude, missy? I didn't know that you would stare at strangers," The said man chuckled as he spoke those words to her. Aira could not help but gape at him. He still looked as handsome if not more as the day he suddenly went missing on her. Emerald forest green eyes boring its way intently to her. His beautifully arrange white teeth shimmers as the said man chuckles. The unruly golden brownish blonde hair shines with sweat under the sunlight. He seems taller, maybe? Back then he was just around 175 meter and now he looked like another 10 centimeters has been added to his already tall figure and much more mature stature does not help her either. Suddenly, all the memories came flooding back to her and madness was swallowing her whole. Her hands did the most unexpected thing that she would ever do.

"Pangg!!!"

The man stops his rambling as she grabbed her things and make her way to her office.

"Man.. That hurts" the said man hold his cheek and chuckles happily as he saw her making her way through the Howard's Law Corp classy revolving doors.

"Feels great to see you again too, honey"

"So.. As I was saying. I think that is all for today. I'll email you all the details later, miss Shuu. Its nice to have your company today. These information surely helps.. A lot.. Like really.. Thanks." says Aira excitedly, despite her how rough her morning started today, it seems the meeting with the secretary of ATM was done in a really great atmosphere. "Yeah, me too. It is really great to finally meet the great 'Airayanna Airyll'. You really are as great as it was rumored, miss Aira" says Shuu as she shakes her hand with Aira. "Oh, I'm just being professional miss Shuu," says Aira. "Anyway, I'll be going now. It was really nice to meet you today miss Shuu. If there are any problem, don't be shy to email me or just give me a ring. Thank you again. Goodbye," and with that Aira pick up her briefcase and waltzed out of the office to her car.

It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon and her stomach is grumbling. She turns on the signal and made a right turn to the left and stopped in front of a classy looking café called 'ShaAi'. Parked her car right in front of the shop's parking lot for workers ignoring the side glances that she was having from the bystanders. So what if she parked there? Its not like the owner would mind. She'll just beat him up a bit if he complain, right?

"Welcome to ShaAi!!! Hope you're having a nice day," says the waitress standing at the front door. She just nodded, acknowledging the waiter's presence. She went straight to the counter ignoring the line. " Call me your slacking boss. I bet he's stuffing his face with cakes and smoothies right now" she says sarcastically to the cashier. 'Hurm, never seen her before. Bet she's an intern' she thought to herself.

The girl eyed her carefully before she talked, "I'm sorry, miss. But you need to get in line. We don't appreciate line cutters here." Just as those words leave her mouth, Aira felt irritated. The girl is starting to get on her nerve. 'Is it really hard to just follow what people ordered you to do? It is not like I'm going to kill him or anything and what's with that tone? Doesn't she know manners? This silly girl is definitely younger than me and she dares to speak so impolitely' thought Aira to herself. Before Aira could give the intern girl some piece of her mind, a familiar face walked right behind the intern girl.

"Miss Aira!!! Are you here for lunch ?" says the elderly woman.

"Hey, *Kak Shazsha. Yeah, kind of.. I wanted to see the jerk and this girl right here won't call him for me. And how many times that tell you to call me just Aira?" says Aira exasperatedly.

The elder woman just giggled. "Urm, Tiraa? You heard her didn't you? Why won't you get the boss here. Just tell him that if he won't get his face out of the cake, someone's gonna drag his ass out. Brutally," says Shazsha while laughing. The intern, now looking nervous just nodded and went hurriedly trough the back door. "I'm sorry for that, honey. She's a new one. Just started yesterday night", Shazsha said apologetically. " Ahaa, and a rude one at that. Anyway, how was business?" Aira asks.

"Great actually, though we've just been opened for a year, the sales have been doing great. Though running our own shop might have its own perks, its really nice to work for yourself you know?"

Aira just laugh at her comment. It always felt great to talk to Shazsha Hafina. Despite being the older sister of a bratty little brother like, Shazrell Hafizi, Shazsha is quite serious and straight to the point type of a person, though she could be a kid at times, but yeah. She is like the opposite of her younger brother.

"AIRA!!! YAY,YOU'RE BACK!!!"

And along came the childish brother of Shazsha. Tumbling out from the back door, clad in chef's outfit that is full of stains and chocolate all over his face, the said boy came running and just before he manage to hug her, she puts her hands out and stopped him.

"Steady there, horsie. I'm not hugging you with those stains on your shirt. Where's my food? I'm hungry. And wipe that chocolate covered face of yours, I'm here to see my sister's fiancé, Fizi and not the lost kindergarten boy, Fizi," she says sarcastically before handing him a pack of wet tissues. The said man pouted. The three of them settled on the table near the window. Just as they seat, a plate of spaghetti Bolognese came, along with a tall glass of strawberry smoothie. 'Thanks' she mouthed at the waiter.

"How did you know that I wanted to eat this? I've been craving this for the last week during my time in Singapore" she said excitedly as she dig in.

"Umphh.. Thish ish sho greath Fizshi"

"Oh god, Aira. And you said I'm the one whose acting like a child. Finish the food in your mouth first will, ya?" said Fizi irritatedly as he wiped the sauce of her face. Aira giggled. She reach for her smoothie before speaking.

"Hey, its not my fault, honey that I'm bad at cooking despite having an internationally known chef as father and nationally known chef as future brother in law to teach me how to cook. I wouldn't want the bungalow to blow up, you know. It'll be a huge mess to be cleaned." She says as she eyed the short spiky brunette haired boy. Fizi just shook his head ignoring his friend since childhood rambles. He did not know why was it, each and every time she went into a kitchen, every thing, and he meant literally everything would blow up. As an example, his shop was supposed to be open a month earlier, but due to the 'accident' that happened in his kitchen where his future sister in law was responsible for, he had to postpone the opening of his shop to the next month. He laugh at that memory. It was supposed to be a great family bonding time. He and his fiancé's family was baking in the kitchen and he asked Aira to do the simplest job of all, which was to watch over the oven. However, the turn out of this event was he ended up having his kitchen blown up in front of his eyes. It's a miracle that no one was injured. The accident went viral on the news and social networks and Aira was constantly bugging him on the cost of the accident, insisting that she wanted to pay being the responsible type of girl she is.

 _"I mean, I'm the one who caused all this, right? Just let me pay the costs, Fizi" urged Aira._

 _"Oh, come on honey, its not like you wanted it to happened. Anyway, the café has insurance. The costs have been covered, so stop feeling so bad about it and if you really wanted to pay me, a great honeymoon vacay would be great, won't it?" Fizi laughs as he says those words. When he saw that Aira was pouting, he laughed a little louder._

 _"Come on, love. Stop pouting will you? Lets go and fetch my fiancé aka your sister at her hostel. We'll be late if you keep pouting like this, and your sister is going to kill me when she sees you sulking," he teases. Aira smiled before following him to his car._

"..zi?"

"Fizi?"

"Fizzzziiiii?!!!"

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, what are you looking at, honey? You were staring at my face as if I've gotten sauce all over my face for like.. The last 10 minutes" Aira claimed. Fizi just smiled crookedly. "Are you..

"Clingg.."

"Welcome to the.. I mean welcome to ShaAi! Hope you're having a nice day, sir"

Both of them turned to see who jut walked in that causes the waitresses to gasp. At seeing the customer, Aira suddenly ducked. "Shit. Shit. Shit." She curses. She packed all of her things hastily and as she bolted out of her chair so fast it causes the chair to fall and so as her phone. "Whaa? Wait,hon.. where are you going.. Here, your phone just fell. Thank god it didn't cracked and I'm not done yet talking to you, love. Dad's meeting all of us tonight.."

"I'll call you later, okay Fizi? I've just remembered something, honey. Send my regards to *Akak later, okay?" she took her phone and briefly hugged her bestfriend.

"Oookaayy.. See ya,honn,"

With that, Aira bolted out of the shop and went straight into her car and drove off. 'How the hell he managed to find her?!' she thought to herself.

Though it was only a glimpse, Uzair manage to see the little exchange that happened before the said girl with luscious raven black hair left the store. He grumbled as he heard the girl of his dreams saying sweet words to a man that doesn't know. 'Who is that insolent brat?! How dare he hugged her, and what does he mean by Dad? Was she married?' No!!! Uzair refuses to agree with the his last thought. But knowing Aira, she was not the kind of person who prefer bonding with males especially with that kind of close proximity. His face darkens even further at the thought.

"Good afternoon,Sir. May I have your order? "

The sound of the waitress asking for his order in English made his imagination flew away. Maybe the blonde made her think that he's a foreigner or was it the shop'spolicy to attend their customer in English, he don't know but he puts on his mask and smiled. "Can I have the lasagna with blueberry yoghurt and Mango smoothies? " he ordered smoothly not forgetting his thick British accent as he speak.

The said waitress name Dhevv just nodded as she punched his orders in. "Would that be it, sir?" the waitress still asks. He just nodded before handing his platinum card to be swiped before a thought came to his head and the words just rolled out of his tongue before he knew it.

"Can I know who he is?" Uzair spoke as he pointed towards the guy who's wearing a chef outfit that still standing awkwardly at the table where Aira had just left.

"Ooh.. That's En. Shazrell Hafizi, sir.. He's the owner of this café and the that's standing beside him is his elder sister and also his partner Puan Shazsha Hafina" the girl said politely. He nodded. "And do you mind if I know who was the girl that talked to just now before she left?" he asked again, eagerly to know. "Ouh.. Didn't know that you saw that.. She is Miss Airayanna Airyll, if I'm not mistaken, she's his future sister in law.. They have been friends for long and Miss Airs always come here everyday for lunch ever since the shop was opened a year ago" the girl giggled. "Anyway,here's your order sir. Enjoy your lunch!" the friendly waitress waved him off.

Uzair smiled as he ate his food contently. At least he knows that he doesn't have any contenders for Aira's heart for now. He took out his phone and dialed.

"*Assalamualaikum Kayrul!!! I have something that I need your help with.."

Okay.. so.. basically.. I'm an Asian,and a Muslim at that.. so.. my characters are technically are made as Muslims and all.. so.. yep..

Kak Akak - its a calling that shows that the female is older than us.. it is how us Malays show our respect towards someone older

Assalamualaikum - its how we say hello for muslims. its an Arabic term for if its translated meant 'May peace be upon you'

the way to answer this greeting is to say Waalaikumussalam which meant 'May peace be upon you too'too'

You see,since I'm a Malay therefore English is not my mother tongue.. so of there are any grammar mistake of anything,just point it out.. I'm willing to correct my mistakes..

Follow and review, especially review!

Ya.aZ rollin out..


End file.
